A Teenage Daredevil in Glasses
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Mike Probable was your average everyday nerd at Middleton High School, he was friends with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, both of whom are young, freelance heroes, he joins them in the field fighting villains such as Dr. Drakken, Shego and Monkey King. This is his side of the journey. (OC x Betty, main pairing) (OC x Jessica and Yori during respective seasons)


**Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney Channel and its respective owners and other references that are familiar belong to there respective owners.**

**Kim Possible – A Teenage Daredevil in Glasses**

Season 1 – Episode 1 – Crush – Part 1

The day in Middleton was just like any other for our hero, Mike Probable as he was getting ready for school. With his short black hair and large green eyes, he was considered very handsome for his looks among his high school peers.

He put on one of his favorite light grey long sleeved shirts, and a pair of khaki pocket jeans with his favorite black tennis shoes. Mike was always someone who like the ordinary. But his life was anything but.

Heading downstairs he saw his parents and siblings at the breakfast table, he joined them and said, "Good morning everybody!"

"Finally, you up sleepy head?" Mikayla Probable, one of his little twin sisters asked him in a teasing tone. Mike could only roll his eyes at his sister's teasing, at least…

"Bed head, Bed head!" His other little sister, Anna Probable joined in with her sister as well. "Never mind, I guess that was too much to ask for in the morning" Mike said aloud lamenting that his sisters only ever tease him.

But he loves them, and if anything, they remind him of Kim's little brothers. Then Mike suddenly remembers, it was the last day of Spirit Week at high school today.

Turning to his mom, he asked her, "Hey, mom that Middleton Spirit Stick I made was in the living room last night, right?" Mike asked his mother as he munched on some toast, he had picked up on the kitchen table.

His mother, Debra Probable was a retired FBI agent who took early retirement after a work-related injury made her unable to continue her job, now she enjoys her days at home with her husband and family unlike when she used to work all the time.

"I think I placed it inside the compartment of the coffee table, so nothing would happen to it. Check there." Debra answered her son's question.

"Umm, was it orange and purple and had pom-pom strips on each end?" His father, Matthew Probable, who was a cardio-surgeon at the same hospital as his friend's mother Ann Possible worked. He said nervously.

"Honey?" His wife questioned him, putting on her old interrogation face. He began to sweat, and eventually he cracked under the pressure, "Okay I may have cracked it/been cracked" As his father spoke, Mike came out had found the stick, but found a large crack in it.

"Ugh, it's all right, I can probably fix it when I get to school. Alright, I'm heading out, love you all!" Mike said as he went out the front door with his backpack.

Walking on the way to school, Mike saw one of his childhood friends, Kim Possible walking to school as well and called out to her, "Hey, Kim!" Waving his arms slightly he caught her attention.

"Hey. Mike what's the sitch?" Kim asked as she greed her friend with her well-known tag-line. Kim was also a student at Middleton High School, it was their freshman year after all.

Kim was quite beautiful for her age, with long flowing orange hair, large green eyes like himself, unlike other girls he knew she was strong, independent, funny and a fellow straight-A student.

"Not much, but uh…" Mike began to say but tapered off at the end. "What happened?" She asked. "Well it looks my Dad sat on the spirit stick I made for the school's end of spirit week dance for crowning the Spirit couple.

"Oh, no well I'm sure you'll get it fixed, besides I'm sure Mr. Barkin will let you fix it before the end of the day." She tried to reassure her old friend.

"Yeah, but you know how much of a stickler he is and if we get any calls…" Mike began to say as the two remembered what they were known for.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't need to, but I doubt it." Kim answered her friend's concerns. "Well, we're at want to walk to school together?" Mike asked her. "Sure, lets go, lets find Ron if we can before class."

"Thanks, you know I heard he got a new pet, did you hear?" Mike said as they both started walking towards their destination. "No, what is it?" Kim inquired with a tone of suspicion.

"Even I don't know, all I do know is that he told me it was 'small and convenient' as he put it." Mike answered her question.

"Well let's see what it is, cause we're here." Kim said as they saw Middleton High School before them, the school was nothing special just your average everyday high school.

The two walked inside and as they continued talking, they could hear someone talking to themselves, "Rufus, Rufus, here boy?" He said throwing out pieces of junk in his locker trying to find something.

"Hey, Ron." Kim said as the boy kept looking through his locker. "Shh, Rufus has gone missing." He said as he held out what was an old rotting banana. Which became evident as Kim took of the peel and it was so! "Maybe he's hibernating." Kim said

Ron Stoppable, one of Middleton's known class clowns was wearing his favorite red and white-stripped overshirt with a black undershirt beneath it, wearing baggy pants that even a small animal could fit inside them.

Mike and Kim looked at Ron with looks of disbelief as Ron continued, "Not possible Kim, its Spirit Week, if the little guy missed it, he'd be crushed." Suddenly all the contents of Ron's locker fell out and Ron panicked.

"Rufus!?" He yelled as he suddenly felt shivers all around him as he looked like a squirrel had gotten in his pants. Looking in his left pants pocket he pulled out a naked pink mole rat from it and was happy, "Rufus!"

The mole rat then stretched its arms out and began yawning signifying he was asleep before all this commotion. Kim couldn't believe this was the new pet Ron got that Mike told her about.

"A naked mole rat? Ron, ever think about getting a normal pet?" She questioned her friend's life choices. As she and Mike looked again at both Ron and his new pet.

"Like what?" Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, something that's not naked?" Kim simply answered. Mike stepped in trying to end this, "Well Kim its his pet and its up to him to care for him, so I think we can just let it be for now? Who knows maybe the little guy is fun to be around." Mike said as he began to scratch behind Rufus' ears and the mole rat started to squeal in joy at the action.

"Never be normal! That's the Ron Stoppable motto!" Ron said with pride as he and Rufus had looks of defiance on their faces.

Kim looked down the hall and had a sudden look of new found happiness and appreciation of something, Mike had already guessed what it was, but Ron asked his friend, "Kim, KP, Kim Possible?" He began to wave his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

Mike then said with a hand to his face, "Look down the hall Ron." He said as he pointed down the hall and Ron looked to see the high school heart-throb of Middleton, Josh Mankey as he was putting up a display for the school's dance that was happening later that day.

Mankey was to say not a jerk like some would think, he was quite handsome with whiteish-gold hair with brown side-burns as he looked like he was contemplating how to best advertise for the dance.

"Oh, Josh Mankey." Ron said with a bit of disgust, his pet Rufus joined him, "Ugh, Mankey."

"Amp down Kim, someone's gonna think your crushing on Mankey." Ron said to his friend as he turned and put Rufus back in his pocket. The friends looked back down the hall to see that Kim was now next to Mankey as he asked her, "What's this say to you?" Kim then started to try and make sentences, but nothing coherent seemed to come out.

Mankey then remembered something, "Hey your Kim Possible? You were on the news last week, saved some ambassador or something?" Kim getting her nerves back a little responded, "Um, yeah I uh…" Mankey replied, "That was cool." He then gathered the rest of the posters and walked off. Kim still in a daze as both her friends then walked up to her. "Going to tell him anything about us?" Mike replied to a dazed Kim as he and Ron raised eyebrows at Kim since she seemed to have forgotten of their actions in saving the ambassador.

All Kim could do was laugh nervously.

The morning bell rang as the friends walked to class together, Kim still embarrassed let out to her friends, "I can't even form a sentence around Josh, how am I gonna ask him to Friday's dance?" Kim said in despair at her previous attempt to talk to the popular guy.

"Ask Mankey? I don't know Kim; don't you think he might feel awkward with us?" Ron said to Kim as though the two were a couple going to the dance already. "Us? Kim pointed to herself as she questioned her friend's choice of words.

"Well we always go together." Ron tried to make his point obvious. "Yeah, but that's as you know friends, and this time I was thinking about lining up you know…" Kim tried to play off Ron's statement as she wanted to go with someone else to a dance this time.

"An enemy?" Ron said. "A date!" Kim answered her friend as she grew slightly annoyed with his near-idiotic guesses.

"A date. Right, like dating in a date like kind of way, uh huh." Ron thought he finally figured out what Kim was meaning and from the look on his face he thought it was genius!

"Sure, I can do that." Ron said finishing. "Alright so who are you guys gonna ask?" Kim asked curious.

"For me to get a date. Who am I not going to ask?" Ron said with faux confidence

"Well, I'm considering asking Jessica to the dance. So…" Mike said as he looked away from Kim and Ron with a slight blush on his face that only Kim caught.

"Wait, you have a crush on Jessica from the cheer team, don't you?" Kim said knowing only one Jessica from the school. Mike looked back at his friend and simply replied, "Maybe."

"Oh my gosh, you guys would make the best couple you guys may even win Homecoming elections maybe." Kim said with a slight cheer as she was surprised at her friends confidence.

Then suddenly a beeping could be heard from Kim backpack and Mike's watch. Both looked at their respective devices and on screen a young man appeared, "Hey Wade, what up?" Kim asked.

"Meet me at your locker." He said simply. The trio went to Kim's locker as the young man from before now appeared on the small terminal in Kim's locker.

"You won't believe how many hits were getting on this site." Wade said as a printout of job hits from Kim's website came up. Everyone, wants your help." Ron pulled out the sheet further and read one of the requests, "Mrs. Giltmore needs someone to feed her cats. For a week."

"Ugh, seven days, eight cats." Kim said in disgust and Mike simply shaking his head 'No' profusely.

"Kim, I know your website says you can do anything, but you need to draw some lines." Mike voiced his objections.

"Hey, long-distance, Tokyo; I love the French." Ron said once again being stupid. "That one's an emergency, I'll stream the security cam." Wade told us as he began pounding away at his keyboard and the camera footage began uploading.

After it was finished the screen showed what seemed to be police helicopters flying overhead of a building in Tokyo, Japan. The suddenly a man with blueish skin came flying in off-screen cackling and took out the camera before static too over the screen.

Kim and Mike instantly knew who the man was, "Woah, rewind and freeze Wade." The video was rewound and then slowed down til the man's face could be clearly seen.

"Dr. Drakken. Who'd of guessed? Didn't we put him away after the Paris job?" Mike said astounded Drakken was out again.

"It must have been Shego that broke him out." Kim answered. "Come on guys let's jet." Kim said as she closed the locker.

"Oh yeah going to Tokyo on a school night, how are we going get there?" Ron inquired. "I'll phone one of our friends." Mike said pulling up his contacts.

A few hours later, the trio were on a private jet to Japan, this jet however belonged to Britina, an up-and-coming model and actress. Mike was seated in between the girls, as Ron was enjoying himself and Rufus.

"Thanks for the lift Britina." Kim said to her former client/friend. "Kim, Mikey, duh; it's the least I could do after you two saved my Chicago show." Britina told her friends.

"Oh, it was nothing a little backstage fire, its no big." Kim replied to her thanks. "Oh yeah Mikey I never gave you that reward because you were saving my friends from the audience." Britina told him as she came up to his cheek and planted a small peck on his cheek.

"Oh um… it was nothing Britina just doing my job." Mike tried to keep his wits as Britina scotched over closer to him. "Oh, my is it getting hot in here?" Mike said as he began to slightly sweat from his closeness with Britina who was now hugging the poor boy.

"For you guys it must be so awesome not to be afraid of anything." Britina said to the two as she threw aside Kim's doubts on her abilities. "Oh, fearless I am not." Kim once again tried to dismiss her statement.

Ron turned and said, "Oh come on, I've seen you wrestle a shark before with your bare hands." Britina then chimed in again, "Yeah, what could scare you?" Kim answered, "His name is Josh Mankey?" Britina was now interested in the topic, "Oh, crush story." Kim continued, "I feel so ridiculous around him."

"Just go for it, what's the worst that could happen?" Britina told her friend. "So, Britina as a pop, super star you miss out on average things like school dances and stuff like that?" Ron began to question Britina. Kim and Mike knew where this was going.

"True." Britina said in a dreamy way while looking at Mike still in her arms. "Friday, dance, you and me, average guy." Ron tried, but failed to ask Britina out. "No." She replied plainly as if bored.

An imaginary buzzer went off and Ron turned to Kim and said, "See was that so hard?" Kim replied furrowing her eyebrows, "Only to watch"

"Now, with you Mikey I may make a spot in my schedule for." Britina replied asking him. "I'm flattered Britina, but I've already… asked someone. If there's another event I'd happily escort you, as my date." Mike replied to Britina.

"Oh, well okay, but you promised." She replied and Mike silently gulped.

_'__These people are gonna be the death of me, one day.' _Mike thought to himself as they finally reached to airport in Tokyo and now, they're on their way to stop Drakken and his latest diabolical attempt to rule the world.

**AN#1 – Here' my new Kim Possible story, ****_A Teenage Daredevil with Glasses_****, follow our hero Mike Probable as he goes around the world with his friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as they face off against bad guys galore.**

**Oh, and some sappy teen romance here and there. So, enjoy! Though let's just say Mike has some different tastes when it comes to romance.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – I also have a Game of Thrones and Naruto story in the works as well, so I'll get those up as well, so enjoy until then! **


End file.
